superheroearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Aegis
One day teenager Trey Rollins found a breastplate, the Aegis, and discovered it had magical powers. He created a costumed identity from his knowledge of Greek mythology and began calling himself Aegis. With his newfound powers, Aegis took it upon himself to protect his neighborhood from the gangs and criminals who menaced its residents. Aegis became a hero to the kids in Brooklyn who looked up to him. Aegis later comes upon Nova who is battling Blastaar, a creature from the Negative Zone. He agrees to help Nova and the New Warriors defeat Blastaar and joins the newly-reformed group. Later, on Mount Olympus, Athena revealed herself as the one who gave Aegis the breastplate, and she modified his costume, and he became her official champion. Aegis has made an appearance within an issue of Thunderbolts.[4] Civil Warhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Aegis_(comics)&action=edit&section=2 edit During Marvel's Civil War, Aegis, not registered, was being pursued by S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives after attempting to help some people in need. Jamie Madrox, forewarned by Layla Miller, finds him and leads him down a small alleyway. Jamie uses his duplication powers to create dozens of copies of himself. The doubles' heavy winter clothing, also a suggestion by Layla, serves to help disguise Aegis as he, Jamie and the doubles rush the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The two successfully escape in the crowd. Jamie offers Aegis sanctuary with his team, X-Factor, but Aegis, grateful, turns him down and enters the subway in an attempt to find Captain America and his team. The Initiativehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Aegis_(comics)&action=edit&section=3 edit Trey has decided to comply with the Registration Act as he is one of the 142 registered superheroes who are a part of the Initiative program. The Incredible Herculeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Aegis_(comics)&action=edit&section=4 edit Aegis was killed during a fight with the Huntsman in the opening pages of The Incredible Hercules #127. Despite his faith in Athena, the breastplate failed to protect him after he jumped out of a 12-story window. Huntsman was acting on behalf of Hera, the source of the Aegis's power after Zeus's death. Aegis nevertheless turned up in Erebus, portrayed as a casino where souls try to win a chance at resurrection. He assists Hercules in saving Zeus from his imprisonment by Hades, then accompanies Amadeus Cho to the Elysian Fields. It is revealed that although he retained the breastplate and its powers in the afterlife, the real one still exists in the physical world. Powers Strength level Trey has the strength of man his age who engages in regular exercise. Using the Aegis breastplate his strength is increased to unknown levels. Weaknesses Without the breastplate he is as vulnerable as any mortal human. Equipment *'Aegis (Breastplate):' The breastplate can magically protect Rollins from any form of harm, by absorbing energy attacks or acting as a force field. Rollins has been able to reflect energy in a desired direction. The limits of the breastplate's protection remains unknown, but has been able to withstand blows from the god Hercules. Transportation *Athena has granted him unlimited passage to and from the otherdimensional realm of Olympus. * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aegis_(comics) http://marvel.wikia.com/Trey_Rollins_(Earth-616)